The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to devices that support electronic devices for hands-free operation thereof.
Portable telecommunications devices, such as radiotelephones (e.g., cellular telephones), have become increasingly popular for both personal and commercial use. Usage of portable telecommunications devices, such as radiotelephones, within vehicles has also increased in popularity. Radiotelephones are frequently placed in a holder, often referred to as a cradle, when used in a vehicle. These cradles can allow a radiotelephone to be connected to various peripheral devices such as speakerphones, vehicle power supplies, externally mounted antennas, and auxiliary transmitters.
Various peripheral devices have recently become available for use with radiotelephones to facilitate hands-free operation within a vehicle. For example, remotely located radiotelephone speakers that can be adjustably positioned in proximity to a driver of a vehicle are now available. These remotely located speakers are typically designed to be plugged into a cigarette lighter outlet of a vehicle. Unfortunately, because of the location of most cigarette lighter outlets, these remotely located speakers may be inconveniently located with respect to ashtrays, gearshifts, cup holders, and the like. Furthermore, these remotely located speakers may interfere with vehicle operation.
In order to reduce user inconvenience and vehicle operation interference, flexible xe2x80x9cgooseneckxe2x80x9d supports have been developed to allow users to position remotely located speakers to selected positions. Stiff, low-gauge wires are typically incorporated into these gooseneck supports to add rigidity to the support and to help hold a speaker in a user-selected position. Unfortunately, these gooseneck supports can be rather easily dislodged from a user-selected position when bumped, such as by a user""s arm or leg.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to enhance hands-free operation of electronic devices, such as radiotelephones, by vehicle operators.
It is another object of the present invention to provide flexible gooseneck supports for remotely located radiotelephone speakers that are controllably resistant to movement from a user selected position.
These and other objects of the present invention can be provided by a flexible support for an electronic device, such as a radiotelephone speaker, that contains Theological material that stiffens in the presence of an energy field such that the support becomes rigid and resistant to movement caused by external forces. According to an embodiment of the present invention, the support includes an elongate member having opposite first and second ends and an internal passageway extending between the first and second ends. The first end is configured to be inserted within, and to electrically communicate with, a cigarette lighter outlet of a vehicle. The second end is configured to support a speaker (or other electronic device). One or more electrical conductors extend through the internal passageway and are configured to provide electrical current to the speaker from the cigarette lighter outlet when the elongate member first end is in electrical communication with the cigarette lighter outlet.
A rheological material, preferably a magnetorhe-ological fluid, is disposed within the internal passageway and has a controllable viscosity that increases in response to the magnetic field that is created by electrical current flow through one or more of the electrical conductors, such that the elongate member is flexible in the absence of electrical current flow through the electrical conductor, and such that the elongate member is rigid in the presence of electrical current flow through the electrical conductor. As is known to those of skill in the art, rheological material can act as a free flowing fluid in the absence of magnetic or electric fields and can act substantially as a solid in the presence of a magnetic or electric field.
Accordingly, in the absence of electrical current flow through one or more of the electrical conductors, the elongate member is flexible so that a user can position the radiotelephone speaker to any of a plurality of positions. When the user plugs the first end of the elongate member into a cigarette lighter outlet (or otherwise induces electrical current flow through one or more of the electrical conductors), the rheological material viscosity increases (i.e., stiffens) causing the elongate member to become rigid and, thus, resistive to movement.